Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). All bugs with a released fix have moved to the fixed bugs page of the wiki. General Bugs *The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. *(This happens in Storm of Zehir as well, so it may be difficult to fix) When transitioning modules, companions who are level drained are healed. *Pickpocketing should have consequences if you fail. *Where were you when this happened? I loaded al-qasr and leveled carcarin to level 15. I took Kaedrin specific spells such as K's orb and chasing perfection. All spell descriptions and effects worked normally. I also leveled her with a Kaedrin prc and things continued to work normally. Tested her spells on scorpions. When leveling up Carcarin there is something wrong with the spell selection. There is a bunch of “2da missing symbols” also there is one symbol called “The nominal ruler of the Rashemen is the Huhrong or Iron” (a level 1 spell). My guess is this might be some kind of conflict with Kaedrin’s pack, since I do not see any of his new spells. After leveling up Carcarin none of her spells have any effect for me. She has memorized them correctly and the correct visual effects are displayed but when casting them they do not do anything. Tested area, self-centered and single target spells. (I did not test any spells before leveling up) *tonyk ai issue. You can change weapon behavior in the behavior tab. Tan auto-switches weapons (to different kinds of dual-wielding without even having any dual-wield feats). *-Never ending arrow and bullet ended. *{right click on the weapons to set for ai} Can't keep companions from not always switching weapons to stupid choices when their AI is on. *companions are not being joined at level 1 and given player's xp. Alira joined at level 2. *related to weapon switching. right clicking on weapon doesn't help. Sometime companions and PC will switch out to weapon they don't have or can't use. Sometime weapon becomes invisible. *unable to reproduce Monsters in a number of area, that shouldn't be able to cast spells (like spiders), have something that looks like bless casted on the over and over again. To the point where it can get hard to see where everyone is. *Tan is supposed to talk for every crown piece, and he's not talking for any. *trigger was only checking pc Crown journal: Didn't move forward when third crown piece obtained. Frozen Pyramid. Still says I have 2 peices. 2nd pieces from Pros. *fixed You can dismiss Kvas and Tan in Neverwinter, which you should not be able to do as they are necessary for the story there. *fixed you can dismiss companions who carry pieces of the crown, making the game un-completable Neverwinter * your bed right inside the door, bed will fade, added pic showing exactly where no stuff to get in your house at beginning *kvas gained some dwarf feats at level 2 for some reason Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *add tents fading out when you're in them, as in Trinity. *No crown journal, crown journal did not advance *investigating graphics glitches with npcs. *fixed Carcarin is injured by default. Calimport Muzad *investigating graphics glitches with npcs. City of Pros *none currently. Halruaa/Riverbridge *None currently Ekkathys *sitting on the throne, the player is offset from the throne. *only a single guard appears when you get guards are supposed to get multiple guards of the type you specify to Karsidin, including some patrolling in the main area of Ekkathys. ( I have had the undead apear, will get back if human guards appear. shaughn) *the treasure doesn't fade in the myth treasure room like the conversation implies. *myth drannor interior: there is a banner in the archery room in a wall, by the entry door. *the portal vfx in the sarruck experimentation area do not look good. they show the entire square instead of the alpha channel being invisible. *Sia (think that is her name, builder) has disapeared from stronghold sometime after doing three interior upgrades. Not sure when unfortunately. *Building Issues: I requested to build Mage tower. Strong hold report has I built it. Sign by building is guard tower. And there are 2 buildings clipped together with a door with no transition. *Building Issues: I Requested to build temple. Temple there, but door off to side not connected to building, opens but no transition. *Upgrades: Sia conversation after 2nd fortifaction & third fortification -towers- Sia response "statement" *No time requirements between fortifaction and road upgrades. Able to Upgrade all in one sitting. *Sigil: Teleporter. When I use it. No transition. Party disapears and my appearance dissapears. Similiar to if script hidden is set true on PC. *Outer and Inner Area: Do to elevation camera often difficult to control and has less then normal elevation and control. *Outer Area: Walkmesh at entrance *Inner Area: End bridges. East bridge walkmesh doesn't connect to center arcane circle *the creatures in the planar areas should be specifically immune to dismissal and banishment since they are on their home planes. Murann *Devil's Backbone: put a mapnote in the pass to make it easier to find at night once the players have found it. *better lighting in Devil's Backbone at night. It was simply hard to navigate. *transition raises dead (only happens in Murann module) Other Areas *companion sidequests: you should have to ask about them, if you go to their sidequest area the convo should start automatically so you know what's going on. *unable to reproduce Arcane Haven - clay golem keeps disappearing and reappearing *Specifically tested in playthrough and unable to reproduce. Also checked all the staffs in the toolset and they are level 6 casters. level above tortured king: But there is an animated staff that is uber strong. summons overpowering ghasts, has unlimited heals, concealment, damage reduction. Next to the stairs down. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter